fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kamek (SSB Crusade)
This article details Kamek as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, not the character as a whole. Please do not edit anything here unless it is categories that could be added or if the creator gives you permission. Kamek stars in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, making his playable debut in the series after appearances as a stage hazard in previous Smash games. The announcement of a new character was first revealed on September 23, 2015; Kamek was announced as a preview event on October 29, 2015. Kamek is the first character to represent the Yoshi series since Yoshi himself. Attributes Kamek may be old, but he's very sharp and has been able to hold his own for many years. The main gimmick about Kamek is that he is the first fighter in Smash Bros. history to be classed as a summoner. With his neutral special, Kamek can summon many different enemies with many different attack patterns. These enemies can serve as extra attacks, damage sponges, and more. Most of Kamek's special moveset revolves around these summoned minions and their potential. Kamek is very weak and frail, but there are a few ways to get around this. Outside of using the minions as a bodyguard, Kamek can also cast "spells" to potentially debuff characters in some ways such as speed or the size of one's shield. In order to get the most out of this character, players must be ready to make plenty of precise movements and think far ahead into the match - one simple mistake or wrong move can be the difference between life and death! Moveset Standard Moves Special Moves Taunts *'Up': Jumps on his broom and begins spinning in place. *'Right': Kamek waves his wand around, emitting magic dust. *'Left': Shape of magic begin to flash and circle around Kamek before he points his wand forward. *'Down': Kamek jumps and sits on his broom, laughing. On-Screen Appearance A blast of colorful shapes descends and hits the revival platform, transforming into Kamek. Select Sound Kamek's laugh is heard. Victory Poses *Kamek flies around on his broom haphazardly, laughing the entire way. *Kamek summons a bunch of minions before they lift him up and throw him into the air as a celebration. *Kamek looks through a crystal ball, foreseeing a victory, and then points to the screen. Losing Pose Kamek is shown clapping his wand into the palm of his left hand. Idle Poses *Adjustes his glasses. *Pulls down his cap. Victory Fanfare A rock arrangement of the Kamek's Arrival theme in Yoshi's Woolly World. (0:00 - 0:09) Trophies Classic Kamek has been around for a long time - before Mario was even born! To this day, he still assists Bowser in making sure his plans don't go wrong, and is one of Bowser's most powerful commanders. Kamek can command his own set of minions through his neutral special, so learn what they all do and become a master spellcaster! All-Star Kamek has a ton of crazy magic up his sleeve, and he's certainly not above using magic to make sure that he gets the upper advantage. Some of his attacks can turn his minions into powerful ammo, while others can lower your stats if you get caught! When fighting against Kamek, always be on your toes and make sure not to fall for his tricks. Challenge Kamek can use the Debuff ability to negatively effect his opponents. It can do things like lower your jump height or reduce the knockback that you deal, which can really change how you play. The Rebuff custom is the opposite: Kamek can use it to boost a random stat of his! The stat is also passed on to minions when Kamek gets near him. Battle Spire Yoshi is well aware of this familiar tactic... Kamek flies across the stage, dropping magic dust along the way. Throughout the stage, several portals will open that suck up fighters to deal damage. There might even be a few debuffs or negative effects sprinkled in there as well! It's all topped off with each portal imploding...the name of the Final Smash isn't lying when it says that it brings chaos! Pallete Swaps Reveal Trailer - Magic! A flashing light is seen in the middle of the screen as it grows brighter and the edges extend to form the Smash logo. The screen then flashes to white and begins the trailer. The trailer immediatly starts off with the sight of a pair of Bullet Bills flying at high speeds across a dull grassland. The two bullets are followed by an onslaught of enemies from the famed Mario franchise, all marching forward. The scene quickly shifts to the other side, where a Cape-wielding Mario is shown riding on Yoshi towards the horde of enemies. Most of the enemies are quickly dispatched, with Yoshi eating some of them to make eggs for projectiles while Mario occasionally hops off and drives the forces away with a Cape swing. However, one powerful Charging Chuck manages to knock Mario away, leaving Yoshi on his own to reach the source of the monsters. The scene zooms in on a tower drenched in dark clouds and lightning flashes, as a small figure with sharp glasses is shown. A side view of this figure is shown before he pulls out a wand and points towards the lone Yoshi. Many of the enemies begin to put their focus to the dinosaur, but Yoshi continues to parade through and defeat many of the enemies. He eventually makes it to the tall tower, equipped with a single egg, and leaps up to the shadowed figure. Yoshi prepares to throw the egg at the figure while said figure charges up a magic blast, when lightning flashes: this lightning features a scene of the same two combatants from the past, where Yoshi carried Baby Mario and the other cared for Baby Bowser. The screen blacks out before a familiar laugh is heard. Lightning strikes multiple times before finally revealing the cloaked figure to be none other than the Magikoopa, Kamek. Kamek is shown teleporting onto a Bowser's Castle Stage, laughing before flying off on his broom. He's shown trapping multiple opponents in a magic wand attack before sending them flying. Kamek follows up the attack with a slash of his wand, creating an arced barrier. He uses a fireball attack to break the opponent's shield, and then finishes off with a large hammer. Kamek is then shown against Mario, summoning different types of minions. He sends a Charging Chuck to go tackle him, uses a Boo to deflect Mario's fireball, and summons a Thwomp to spike him from above. A small Shy Guy minion is shown walking towards Kamek, but he easily dispatches of it with the same giant hammer from before. He then shows up on his broom and casts a spell on some Yoshis, which makes them weaker and unable to defeat the onslaught of minions arriving. Kamek finishes off by riding his broom across the screen and trapping his foes in portals to lower their stats, before the portals implodes. Kamek is shown one last time, sitting on his broom and laughing, before he points with his wand towards the screen, causing a bright flash that reveals the Super Smash Bros. Crusade logo. Category:Super Smash Bros. Crusade Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Yoshi (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Magikoopas Category:Fighters